


Loved Enough

by crowsfromthe_unknown



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Soft Blush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowsfromthe_unknown/pseuds/crowsfromthe_unknown
Summary: Small moments from the roof of the lodge.
Relationships: Kid Blink & Mush Meyers, Kid Blink/Mush Meyers
Kudos: 8





	Loved Enough

Blink slowly lowered himself, reclining and setting his head in the boys lap. He gazed up his face, enjoying how the light looked in mush’s eyelashes. “Hey, Nicholas?” He asked, taking Mush’s hand and pressing it against his chest. “I’s don’t really know how to ask this exactly.” He swallowed. “But do you feel like I- well, do you feel loved enough by me?” He closed his eyes, listening to his breathing for a moment. “It just seems like you’re always so bein’ so sweet and I just don’t know how to show that I-“ he stopped, unable to hear himself over how his heart was thundering. It was hard to talk about, especially with someone he adored as much as Mush.

“I really care about ya, Nick. And I hope that-“

“Louis,” Mush uttered, cutting off the other boy. “You don’t do nothin’ else but love me. You’se the best fella a guy could ask for.” He smiled, reaching to push the blond bangs off of Blink’s forehead before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss right above where the string of the eyepatch cut across. He pulled away just slightly and stayed there for a moment, looking at the scars that jutted over his freckled skin and feeling the warmth emanating between them. He couldn’t fathom being away from Blink. He couldn’t fathom Blink thinking that he wasn’t loving him enough.  
Mush kissed him again, this time gently on the lips while running his hand through his golden hair. “I don’t wanna hear nothing about you not lovin’ enough again, you hear Lou?” He whispered, taking Blinks face in his hand and rubbing his thumb over one of the scars beneath his eye. “I hear you, handsome,” came the reply, before he smiled softly and kissed him back with his fists curling in the fabric of his shirt.


End file.
